This invention relates to electrical connectors of the type having insertable and removable contacts. The invention is more particularly related to an apparatus for making the insert within an electrical connector and the contact retaining mechanism designed is an integral part of the insert.
Electrical connectors generally include a plug and receptacle, each of which has an insert of dielectric material provided with multiple openings within which electrical contacts are retained. The insert is introduced from the rearward end of the metallic shell where it is held in place by some means, such as a nut. Some connectors provide for rear insertion and front or rear release of electrical contacts while others provide for front insertion and front or rear release of electrical contacts. These features are desirable and facilitate the assembly and servicing of the connector. Examples of a prior art electrical connector having insertable and removable contacts may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,369 entitled "Retention System for Electrical Contacts" and issued Jan. 12, 1966 to J. W. Maston; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,292 entitled "Electrical Connector" and issued Nov. 30, 1965 to G. J. Swanson et al.
For many years connector manufacturers have been improving and developing means to retain electrical contacts in the electrical connector so that they may be easily inserted and removed with little or no dislocation of contact upon insertion, removal and mating. However, such development has led to complex and intricate retaining mechanisms which were generally comprised of at least two or more pieces. When more than one piece is used, it is necessary to seal the pieces together to eliminate lower resistance paths between contacts that are found between the contacts separated by the dielectric material of the insert. The complexity of prior art contact retention mechanisms is exemplified by the electrical connector and insert shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,172 entitled "Electrical Connector" and issued to Kenneth M. Clark on Apr. 10, 1973; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,165 entitled "Electrical Connector Contact Retention Assembly" issued Jan. 25, 1972 to J. W. Anhalt et al.
A present problem with electrical connectors of the type that use multiple pieces to form their contact returning insert is the occurrence of electrical breakdowns between contacts along the interface of the pieces that form the contact retaining insert. Also, the additional steps required in the manufacture and assembly of an electrical connector having multiple piece contact retaining inserts increase the cost of the connector.